


Sleepy

by CerezaPlease



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Probably ooc, Teacher-Student Relationship, game isn't even out yet lol, kissing in a hallway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaPlease/pseuds/CerezaPlease
Summary: Byleth wishes Linhardt would pay more attention during lecture.





	Sleepy

Not even a full minute after class was dismissed was Byleth hovering over his sleeping student. Dark green hair fanned out over Linhardt’s folded arms and his cheek pressed up against the table as he slept. At any other time Byleth would have considered it cute but seeing this only served to frustrate him.

He brought a fist to his lips and cleared his throat loudly, hoping to rouse his student, but there was no reply. Sighing, Byleth put a hand on his back and patted him a few times.

“Nngh?” Linhardt slowly lifted his head, his eyelids still half-shut and a bit of drool on the corner of his lips. “By—Professor? What is it?” His voice had the same sweet, sleepy quality to it that Byleth could listen to all day. It took all his strength not to smile at the rousing boy and give him a stern look.

“You were sleeping during lecture again,” Byleth said, lowering his voice. “After you told me last night you were going to try harder.”

Linhardt stretched his arms out over his head and yawned loudly. He seemed slightly more awake now, Byleth noted, as he wiped the drool from his mouth. “I did. But it’s hard to stay awake during a lecture that doesn’t have any significance for me.” He stood up, gathering his books in his arms. “And since class is over now, I do believe I will be heading back to my room, Professor.”

The classroom had long been empty as the students Byleth taught were keen on getting up and leaving the classroom the second he dismissed them. With nothing else to do in his classroom and irritation still bubbling in his gut, Byleth followed the green-haired student.

“Are you following me to my room, Professor?” Linhardt asked. “I don’t believe that is very appropriate.”

Byleth ignored him. “Battle tactics hold significance for everyone, not just house leaders. And even if they didn’t you would still need to know them for exams.”

“Well it’s not like you’d fail me,” Linhardt said, the corners of his mouth perking up.

Trying hard to repress a biting remark, Byleth simply shook his head.

Linhardt stopped, looking both ways to make sure that they were alone in the corridor before caressing his teacher’s face. “You know… If you’d really like me to listen in class, perhaps you could think creatively for a way to entice me to stay awake?”

Byleth reached up and took his student’s arm in his hand, pulling it back down to his side. “You’re insatiable.”

Linhardt laughed at that, covering his mouth with his hand in a most endearing way. Byleth could feel his annoyance dissipating at the sound.

“I only want you to stay awake for your own benefit, Lin…” Byleth said softly. “I want you to succeed in life.”

Linhardt nodded. “And I want to succeed. I just don’t think everything that is taught is so crucial for me to force myself to stay awake for.”

Byleth could tell when he was getting nowhere. Perhaps it truly was time for a different approach. He took a few steps forward, pushing Linhardt back against the brick wall. Linhardt held his books close to his chest, acting as a barrier between them.

“Yes?” Linhardt asked, trying to keep his voice steady. “Is there something I can help you with, _Professor_?”

“Maybe there are a few ways that I could entice you to stay awake during lecture.” Byleth’s voice was low and quiet and he leaned in close enough for Linhardt to feel his breath against his cheek.

He swallowed thickly. “I—Is that so?”

Byleth only smiled and tilted his head to the side to kiss his student. It was a chaste kiss, nothing more than their lips softly moving together. But when they moved to part, Byleth nipped at Linhardt’s bottom lip and smiled when he blushed.

Linhardt looked in both directions again and turned his head back to face him. “Byleth, we can’t be doing something like this out in the op—”

He was cut off as Byleth kissed him again, this time rougher and more passionate than the last. Their lips remained locked together until Linhardt felt almost lightheaded but even then he only parted his lips as Byleth pushed his tongue inside. His teacher’s hands were tangled in his short hair, tugging lightly against the strands. Linhardt moaned into the kiss, nearly dropping his books to the side as he wished badly to be able to pull Byleth closer.

Soon enough, Byleth pulled away from his panting student and smirked.

“Huh?” Linhardt said, sounding almost sleepy like before. “Izzat it?”

“Well… We are in public, after all,” Byleth said. “But I could promise you more if you stay awake during tomorrow’s lecture.”

“That’s pretty far away…”

Byleth shook his head, taking a few steps away from him. “Not particularly. But I suppose if you want more or even something different you should get a good night’s rest.”

“Something different?”

“Intrigued, are you?” Byleth asked, a small smile in place on his lips. He knew he had piqued his curiosity now and his student would likely not be able to resist. “I’d say you have good reason to be.”

Linhardt bit his bottom lip, looking like he was lost in thought for a few moments before nodding. “Well,” he said slowly. “We’ll see how I sleep tonight. But maybe I’ll be better prepared tomorrow…”

Byleth nodded, reaching up to stroke his hair. “Good boy,” he said. “You know I like it when you do as I ask—especially when it comes to paying attention to your studies.”

Linhardt sighed, knowing when he was beat. He felt a bit silly that all it had taken for him to practically agree to Byleth’s wishes had been two measly kisses. But he was weak for the professor in ways that he knew he was weak for him, too.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Lin,” Byleth said, waving at him as he walked off back to his classroom.

Linhardt said nothing, his eyebrows pressed close together as he watched his teacher leave. He would have to stay up a good number of hours more to be able to get a full night’s sleep tonight but he knew that Byleth would certainly make it worth his while.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's that on that.


End file.
